


So Chipper

by Tujima



Series: Time for me is short, Siha, but any I have is yours to take [2]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-27 21:29:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30129117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tujima/pseuds/Tujima
Summary: Just a snippet of the life of Abernathy Shepard - and possibly a reminder to see who's in the elevator?
Relationships: Thane Krios/Female Shepard
Series: Time for me is short, Siha, but any I have is yours to take [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1357678





	So Chipper

Last night had been bad.

Between needing to scan planets for materials for Chakwas’ new additions to the lab and getting their newest crew members settled into their new personal spaces, Abbie was feeling pretty awful.

She leaned her head back against the cool metal of the lift as it took her down to the command center, closing her eyes for a moment and savoring the quiet before the doors slid open. Knowing that she needed to still go down a floor she remained still, not opening her eyes to see who’d joined her. Whoever it was thankfully didn’t try to strike up a conversation.

Once the lift landed on the floor she wanted, she pushed away from the wall and stepped forward, rubbing her hands across her face. After she’d rubbed as much sleep out of her eyes as she could, she opened them to be greeted by a smiling Kelly Chambers who was holding out a steaming cup of green tea.

“How are you always so chipper first thing in the morning?” Abbie murmured, nodding her thanks as she took the mug. She took a sip, feeling the heat seep into her body with a pleasant shiver.

“Early to bed, early to rise Commander!” the redhead replied with a wink as she watched Abbie lean her arms against the star map railing, her face lit by the blues and purple illumination of the chart.

“Sooo…about some of our new recruits…,” she continued, arching an eyebrow at Shepard. “I’m surprised by Thane’s spiritual side. His psych profile mentioned little of it, and he carries himself with such cold confidence.”

Abbie looked over at Kelly as she continued, “I’m not sure if I find him scary…or sexy?”

Shepard chuckled, “A lot of women like bad boys, Kelly,” she replied, taking another swig of her tea, grinning into the mug as she let her eyes wander over a close-by star cluster that Jacob had mentioned wanting to explore. 

Kelly let out a mock gasp, “A ‘lot of women’? Like you?” she cooed, trying to get a rise out of her sleepy commander.

Nearly choking on her tea, she corrected herself by laughing, “I live a dangerous life – dangerous men just…fit right in,” she retorted, shooting her yeoman a grin, much to Kelly’s enjoyment.

“I like you more and more each day, Shepard.”

~*~*~*~*~*~

As Abbie turned back to focus on the star map and plot her course for the day, Kelly looked back towards the lift where Thane had stepped out of after the oblivious commander. She met his eyes and arched an eyebrow, knowing that he’d heard every word of what had just happened – and gave him a knowing wink as the drell started to smile.


End file.
